DIME SI ME KIERES
by Mi Glory Of Love
Summary: KARI CONFUNDIDA .... QUE SENTIRA EN VERDAD TK POR KARI .... PERO SI KARI NO QUIERE NADA CON EL..! AVERIGUENLO EN ESTA HISTORIA .... FULL TAKARI Y UN POQUITO DE DAIKARI O QUIEN SABE ...!
1. DIME SI ME KIERES

_**OLA..!! EMMM SOY PRIMERIZO EN ESTAS COSAS PERO AKI LES DEJO MI HISTORIA ESPERO K LES GUSTE KUALKIER COSA DEJEMEN REVIEW ..!! SON GRATIS AH .!!! SI OK**_

_**K SIGA LA ACCION**_

_**DIGIMON NO ME PERTEECE Y SI UBIESE SIDO MIO HARIA UNA CONTINUACION DE DIGIMON 2**_

* * *

DIME SI ME KIERES PARTE 1 :

UN DIA SALIENDO DE CLASE DE LA ESCUELA ODAIBA , TK LE DICE AH KARI :

TK : KARI TE GUSTARIA IR AL PARQUE AH CONVERSAR ???

KARI : OK TK

Y EN ESO ELLOS SE ESTABAN LLENDO AL PARQUE Y LLEGO DAVIS CORRIENDO :

DAVIS : KARI XQ TE VAS POR OTRO CAMINO ?

KARI : ES QUE TK ME DIJO PARA IR AL PARQUE

DAVIS LO MIRO KON UNA KARA AH TK K KUANDO TK LO MIRO AH DAVIS VIO SU CARA Y TK LE PREGUNTA :

TK : DAVIS TE SIENTES BIEN ?

DAVIS : NO TAN BIEN KOMO TU..!!

TK SE KEDO KON LA DUDA?? . LLEGAMOS DIJO TK , KARI SE SENTO EN UNA BANCA Y DAVIS SE SENTO KON ELLA Y KARI LE DICE :

KARI : DAVIS NO TIENES NADA K HACER ?

DAVIS : NO KARI TOY LIBRE TODA LA TARDE

KARI : DAVIS NO TE GUSTARIA IR AH COMPRARME ALGO ?

DAVIS : OK KARI K DESEAS ?

KARI : YO DESEO UN HELADO DE VAINILLA KON CHISPAS DE CHOKOLATE Y MENTA

DAVIS :OK .!! YA VENGO

TK LE PREGUNTO AH KARI K XQ LO HABIA MANDADO AH KOMPRAR HELADO AH DAVIS SI ESTABAN EN INVIERNO , Y KARI LE RESPONDE K PARA K SE PUEDA IR Y DEJARLOS SOLO .

TK SE KEDO MUDO . PERO KARI LE DIJ O :

KARI :TK KUAL ES EL MOTIVO DE K ME HAS TRAIDO AL PARQUE

TK : ES QUE KERIA DECIRTE QUEEEEEE (Y JUSTO SE APARECE DAVIS )

DAVIS : CHIKOS YOLEY ME MANDO EN MENSAJE EN MI D3 Y ME DICE K VALLAMOS AL DIGIMUNDO .!

* * *

YA EN EL COLEGIO :

DAVIS : YOLEY K PASO ? ¿POR QUE LA PRISA?

YOLEY : ESK KODY Y KEN ESTAN ATRAPADO EN EL DIGIMUNDO

TK : ENTONS FORMEMOS GRUPOS DE 2 ARA BUSCARLOS

KARI : KLARO K BUENA IDEA .!

YOLEY : YO KON DAVIS Y TK KON KARI

DAVIS : MEJOR POR QUE NO YO KON KARI

YOLEY : NO TENEMOS TIEMPO PARA DISCUTIR DE LAS PAREJAS VAMOS YA POR QUE SE HACE TARDE .

* * *

YA EN EL DIGIMUNDO :

DAVIS Y YOLEY SE FUERON PARA LA ZONA NORTE DEL DIGIMUNDO , TK Y KARI SE FUERON PARA EL SUR DONDE ESTA EL MEJOR PARQUE DEL DIGIMUNDO .

KARI : TK KE ME KERIAS DECIR EN EL PARQUE DE ODAIBA ???

TK : …………(SE KEDO MUDO )

KARI : K PASO TK TE HICE UNA PREGUNTA

TK : AH .. SORRY NOTE ESCUCHE

KARI : K ES LO K ME KERIAS DECIR EN EL PARQUE ??

TK : AH TE KERIA DECIR K SI TU …..(Y SE APARARECE UN AIDRAMON )

TK : PATAMON DIGIVOLUCIONAAAAAAAA

KARI : GATOMON DIGIVOLUCIONAAAAAAAAAA

ANGEMON Y ANGEWOMON AKABRON KON MONOCROMON EN UN 2 X 3 Y KARI VUELVE AH PREGUNTAR AH TK :

KARI : TK TU ME KERIAS DECIR ALGO .

TK : SI KARI VEN (JUNTO AH ELLOS ABIA UN ARBOL GRANDE Y BONITO ) Y LA SENTO A LA SOMBRA DEL ARBOL Y LE DIJO :

TK : KARI TE KERIA DECIR SI TU KERIAS ESTAR KONMIGO ¿???

KARI : TK PENSABA K NUNCA ME LO DIRIAS..!! SI SI KIERO STAR KONTIGO =)

TK : SE LE ACERCO LENTAMENTE Y SE DIERON UN BESO MUY APASIONADO

EN ESO LLEGA DAVIS KON YOLEY , KEN Y CODY . TODOS LOS NINOS ELEGIDOS SE KEDARON MIRANDO DESDE UN KOSTADO PARA K NO LOS VIERAN, PERO DAVIS NO SE AGUANTO LAS GANAS Y FUE JUNTO AH KARI Y TK TIRANDOLE UN PUNETE AH TK , Y TK SE KEDO ESTATICO XQ LO AGARRO FRIO, PERO DESPUES TK PUDO REACCIONAR Y SE LE TIRO ENCIMA AH DAVIS Y LE COMENZO AH DAR DE PUNETES EN EL SUELO AH DAVIS, EN ESO KARI SE METIO Y LOS SEPARO , EN ESE MOMENTO DAVIS LE DIJO AH KARI :

DAVIS : KARI KOMO ES POSIBLE K ME AGAS ESO SI YO TE KIERO

KARI : KON K VALOR ME DICES ESO SI YO NO ESTOY KONTIGO Y APARTE AH TI TE KIERO KOMO UN AMIGO NADA MAS

TK : DAVIS NO TE KIERO VER CERCA DE KARI POR QUE SI TE VEO TE LAS VERAS KONMIGO

DAVIS : ABER NO TE TENGO MIEDO ..!!! (EN ESO KEN SE METE EN LA CONVERSACION )

KEN : DAVIS SI LE VUELVES AH HABLAR AH SI AH TK TE LAS VERAS KONMIGO, APRENDE AH PERDER Y PUNTO PRONTO KONOCERAS AH UNA CHIKA K TE GUSTE MAS K KARI

DAVIS (KON LAGRIMAS EN LOS OJOS ) : Ok.!! SORRY KARI LO SIENTO TK

Y DAVIS SE FUE AL MUNDO REAL .

* * *

AL DIA SIGUIENTE :

TK Y KARI SE IBAN AL KOLEGIO JUNTO AGARRADO DE LAS MANOS KUANDO SE APARECE DAVIS TODO DISTRAIDO K TAN DISTRAIDO K KUANDO KARI LO SALUDO DAVIS NO LE TOMO IMPORTANCIA ALGUNA .!!

KARI SE NOTABA PREOCUPADA POR LA ACTITUD DE DAVIS Y SE LO COMENTO AH TK :

KARI : TK NOX K PASA KON DAVIS LO NOTO PREOCUPADO Y RARO Y ESO AMI ME PREOCUPA HAY K TENER KUIDAD O

TK : KARI NO TE PREOCUPES PARA ESO TOY YO PARA DEFENTERTE ( Y TOMO DEL CUELLO Y LA BESO )

* * *

YA EN LE COLEGIO (EN EL RECREO) :

TK KARI Y YOLEY SE VAN AL KIOSKO AH KONVERSAR SOBRE LA ACTITUD DE DAVIS PERO EN ESE MOMENTO DAVIS SE APARECE KOMO SI NADA HUBIERA NADA Y DAVID DIJO :

DAVIS : HOLA CHICOS .!!! =)(LO DIJO MUY ALEGRE KOMO SI NADA HUBIERA PASADO )

LOS NINOS ELEGIDOS : HOLA DAVIS (:S)

EN ESE MOMENTO DAVID SE FUE A JUGAR FUTBOL Y LOS DEJO A LOS NINOS , DAVIS MIENTRAS JUGABA FUTBOL PENSABA EN KOMO DESASERCE DE TK Y EN ESE MOMENTO SE LE OCURRIO UNA GRAN IDEA

DAVIS : YA SE K HACER KON TK

EN ESE MOMENTO DAVIS SE VAH AL DIGIMUNDO Y LE MANDA UN MENSAJE POR EL D3 AL LOS DEMAS .

YOLEY: CHICOS VENGAN .!!!

TK : QUE PASA ??

CODY: SI K PASA ??

KARI : K PASO ??

DAVIS NOS AH MANDADO UN MENSAJE DESDE EL DIGIMUNDO Y DICE K BLACKWARGREIMON LO AH ATACADO .!!

TK : VAMOS CHICOS AH SALVAR AH DAVIS

YOLEY : YA SE TENGO UNA IDEA , HAY K SEPARARNOS PARA AGARRAR AH BLACKWARGREIMON POR SORPRESA .!!

KARI : K BUENA IDEA , YO IRE CON TK

TK : KARI ES MUY PELIGROSO QUE VALLAS KONMIGO MEJOR VE KON YOLEY .!!

CODY : YO IRE KON TK PARA HACER LA DIGIVOLUCION DNA

EN ESE MOMENTO LOS NINOS SE FUERON AL DIGIMUNDO Y E SEPARARON

TK : CODY MEJOR NOS SEPARAMOS XQ TENGO UN MAL PRESENTIMIENTO

CODY : PERO ….PERO

TK : EH DICHO Y PUNTO .!!

CODY EN ESE MOMENTO SE SEPARO DE TK Y SE FUE POR OTRO LADO

PATAMON :TK XQ BOTASTE AH CODY

TK :ES QUE TENGO UN MAL PRESENTIMIENTO

PATAMON : TK Y PARA QUE ESTOY YO , PARA PROTEGERTE

TK : TIENES RAZON , VOY KON CODY AH DISCULPARME

MIENTRAS TK IBA AH DISCULPARSE KON CODY APARACE DAVIS

DAVIS : HEY TU .!!! EL CHICO DE GORRA K ESTA KON LA CHICA K MAS AMO

TK : DAVIS ENTIENDE KARI ME KIERE AMI .!!

DAVIS :CALLATE.!!!

VEMON : CABEZAZO DE VEMON .!!

PATAMOS : BURBUJA DE AIRE

EN ESE MOMENTO LOS DIGIMON SE COMENZARON AH PELEAR

YOLEY : KARI ESCUCHASTE ALGO ¿???

KARI : SI CREO ,!!

YOLEY : VAMOS AH VER ¿?

KARI : VAMOS .!!

SALIERON CORRIENDO HACIA EL LUGAR DE LA EXPLOCION

TK : DAVIS MEJOR DEJEMOS A LOS DIGIMON EN PAZ PELEEMOS NOSOTROS

DAVIS : OK .!

EN ESE COMENZARON AH PELEAR UNO A UNO

TK : DAVIS ENTIENDE K KARI ME KIERE AH MI NO TE AGAS ILUSIONES

DAVIS : NO KARI ES MIA

E N ESE MOMENTO LLEGARON LOS DEMAS

KARI : CHICOS YA BASTA .!!!! ( Y SE PUSO AH LLORAR )

TK : AMOR K TIENES ¿?? YA VES DAVIS LO K ACES ¿??

DAVIS : NO QUE EH ECHO ¿??

EN ESE MOMENTO KARI SALIO LLORANDO . Y TK LA COMENZO AH SEGUIR , DAVIS TAMBIEN IBA AH IR PERO YOLEY LO DETUVO

KARI : TK DEJAME EN PAZ , KOMO TE VAS AH PELIAR KON MI AMIGO

TK : KARI EL ME TENDIO UNA TRAMPA

KARI : MEJOR TK DEJEMOS ESTO AKI .!! SE TERMINO

TK : KARI NO ME PUEDES HACER ESTO ¿?

KARI : MEJOR TK NOS DAMOS UN TIEMPO HASTA K LAS KOSAS SE ENFRIEN

TK : OK.!! (LO DIJO LLORANDO )

* * *

KARI AL DIA SIGUIENTE LLAMO POR TELEFONO AH YOLEY

KARI : YOLEY PODEMOS HABLAR EN PARQUE POR LA TARDE ¿??

YOLEY : OK KARI NO TE PREOCUPES .!!

YA EN EL PARQUE :

KARI : YOLEY NO SE QUE HIZE ME ARREPIENTO DE ABER TERMINADO KON TK

YOLEY : PERO XQ TERMINASTE KON EL ¿???

KARI : NOX ME DIO COLERA K SE AYA PELEADO KON MI AMIGO DAVIS

YOLEY : PERO SI TK NO ES DE PELEAR ¿??

KARI : NOX K PASO KON EL XQ YO LO VI PEGANDOLE AH DAVIS EN EL SUELO

EN ESE MOMENTO TK LLAMO POR TELEFONO AH YOLEY Y YOLEY LO PUSO EN ALTAVOS

TK : YOLEY NO SE QUE HACER KARI AYER ME TERMINO Y NO SE XQ ¿?

YOLEY : DERREPENTE XQ TE PELEASTE KON DAVIS ¿??

TK : YO NO ME PELEE KON EL , EL ME TOMO DE SORPRESA Y LO K ICE FUE DEFENDERME ¡!!

YOLEY : TK NOX PERO YO K TU ABLARIA KON KARI

TK : ESO ES LO K AGO PERO NO ME KONTESTA EL CELULAR ¿??

YOLEY : VEN AL PARQUE RAPIDO TOY KON KARI (LO DIJO EN VOZ BAJA )

TK : OK.!

TK SALIO CORRIENDO DE SU CASA Y SE FUE DIRECTO AL PARQUE

TK YA EN EL PARQUE :

TK: KARI .!!! NECESITO HABLAR CONTIGO

KARI : TK NO ESTOY DE HUMOR

YOLEY : BUENO CHICOS YA ME VOY MI MAMA ME LLAMA

KARI : AH MI TBM ( EH INTENTO IRSE )

TK : (TOMANDOLA DE LA MANO ) NO TE VALLAS HAY K HABLAR

KARI : OK.!

TK : KARI YO NO PELEE KON DAVIS EL ME TOMO DE SORPRESA Y ME KOMENZO AH ATAKAR KON VEMON Y PATAMON ME SALVO

KARI : PERO XQ PELEARSE ¿??

TK : EL ME TOMO DE SORPRESA YA TE DIJE .!

KARI : TK NO SE SI CRERTE

TK : KARI AKASO ME HAS VISTO KON OTRA CHIKA , ADEMAS ME PELEE X TI APARTE YO SOLO TENGO OJOS PARA TI MI AMOR.!!!

KARI : (EN ESE MOMENTO SE LE ESCAPO UNA LAGRIMA ) OK MI AMOR TE PERDONO

Y SE DIERON UN BESO TIERNO .!!!!

AL DIA SIGUIENTE :

TK Y KARI LLEGARON TARDE AL COLEGIO Y EL RECTOR LOS TUVO PARADO HASTA LA PRIMERA HORA DE CLASE .!! CUANDO ACABO LA HORA .!! TK Y KARI SE FUERON AL SALON Y CUANDO ENTRARON SE DIERON KON LA SOPRESA K EN LA PIZARRA DECIA : TK Y KARI X 100PRE Y TK TUVO UNA GRAN SORPRESA , KARI TBM PERO ELLA PENSABA K TK LO ABIA MANDADO AH ESCRIBRIR Y LE DIO UN BESO EN PLENO SALON Y TODO EL SALON COMENZO AH GRITAR TK Y KARI, TK Y KARI , TK Y KARI .!! EN ESO LLEGO EL DIRECTOR :

DIRECTOR : QUE PASA AKA ¿??

EL SALON : NAA SENOR ..!!!

DIRECTOR : TK Y KARI POR FAVOR ACERCARSE AH MI OFICINA .!!!(LO DIJO MUY SERIO)

TK Y KARI SE ACERCARON A LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR (CON UN POCO DE MIEDO)

TK : SI SENOR AKI ESTAMOS ¿?

DIRECTOR : TOMEN ASIENTO POR FAVOR ..!!!

KARI : SENOR KUAL ES EL MOTIVO DE LA VISITA ¿??

DIRECTOR : ES PARA COMUNICARLES K MANANA ARA PASEO SORPRESA Y USTEDES DOS SERAN LOS ENCARGADOS DE AVERIGUAR AH DONDE SUS KOMPANERON KIEREN IR Y ME LO KOMUNICAN .!!!

TK : (KON UN SUPIRO ) OK SENOR NOS ENCARGAREMOS .!!!

YA FUERA DE LA OFICINA

KARI : AMOR DE LAS K NOS SALVAMOS .!! , AHORA HAY K PREGUTNAR UNO POR UNO ONDE KIEREN IR

TK : AMOR NO TE PREOCUPES .!!

KARI : OK .!!

AL RATO TK SE ACERCO A LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR

TK : SENOR YA TENEMOS LOS LUGARES DE VISITA Y HAN DESIDIDO EN NUEVO PARQUE A LAS AFUERAS DE LA CIUDAD .!

DIRECTOR : OK .! BUENA IDEA SABIA K DEVIA CONFIAR EN USTEDES

TK : NO SE PREOCUPE SENOR (Y SE MARCHO)

YA EN EL RECREO :

TK LA LLEVO AH KARI AH LA ENFERMERIA XQ KARI SE SENTIA UN POCO MAL , Y EN ESO SE APARECE DAVIS Y LE DIJO AH TK :

DAVIS : TK NO TE CREAS K TE AS SALVADO DE TU PALIZA

TK : DAVIS TU NO ENTIENDES , NO VOY AH PEEAR CONTIGO OTRA VEZ NO KIERO PELEARME KON KARI OTRA VEZ POR TU CULPA, ASI K DEJANOS EN PAZ ( Y SE FUE A LA ENFERMERIA )

DAVIS : (EN VOZ BAJA ) ESTO NO SE VAH AH KEDAR ASI ..!!!

YA EN LA ENFERMERIA :

KARI : TK K PASO ESCUCHE ALGO ¿?

TK : NO MI AMOR NO FUE NADA (DAVIS ESTO NO SE VAH AH KEDAR ASI )(LO DIJO EN VOZ BAJA )

* * *

**_K TAL LES GUSTO ESPERO QUE SI _**

**_CONTINUARA......_**


	2. POR QUE AH MI

**LAS VACACIONES COMENZAROOOOOOOOOOOOOON YEHHHHH **

**LA CONTINUACION ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE **

**

* * *

**------------------------------------------------------------FLASH BACK--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EN LA CASA DE DAVIS :

JUN LO VE UN POCO PREOCUPADO AH SU HERMANO Y LE PREGUNTA

JUN : OYE MOCO K TIENES ¿????

DAVIS : NO ESTOY KON GANAS PARA TUS BROMAS ..!!LO DIJO UN POCO LLOROSO

JUN : UMM ….. YA VEO ESA TAL KARI TE AH DICHO K NO . O ME EQUIVOCO ???

DAVIS : NO, NO ES ESO .!!

COMO DAVIS ESTABA BIEN DEPRIMIDO LE TUVO QUE CONTAR SU PROBLEMA AH SU HERMANA

DAVIS : ES QUE TK ESTA KON KARI ..!!! ( Y SE ESCAPO UNA LAGRIMA)

JUN : MOCO NUNCA TE AVIA VISTO ASI …. PERO TE VOY AH AYUDAR

DAVIS : COMO ..????

JUN : YA LO VERAS

EN ESA NOCHE DAVIS NO PUDO DORMIR EN TODOA LA NOCHE …CUANDO AMANECIO EL FUE AL COLEGIO TODO DISTRAIDO Y ES HAY CUANDO KARI LO SALUDA Y EL NI LE RESPONDE ..!!! Y DESPUES SE LE OCURRE UNA IDEA JUGANDO FUTBOL ….!!!

---------------------------------------------------END FLASH BACK--------------------------------------------------------

AL DIA SIGUIENTE :

DAVIS SE FUE AL COLEGIO , COMO SIEMPRE SE ENCONTRABA KON KARI Y TK EN EL CAMINO Y ELLOS LE DICEN :

TK Y KARI : DAVIS VEN CON NOSOTROS.???

DAVIS : MMM… OK .! YA VOY

Y EN ESO ELLOS LE DICEN K IBAN AH SALIR Y SI KERIA SALIR KON ELLOS ..!! Y TK LE DICE :

TK : DAVIS VAH AH IR UNAPRIMA DE KARI K ES PARECIDA AH ELLA (LE DIJO EN VOZ BAJA)

DAVIS : MMM … NOSE PUEDE SER ..???

TK : VAMOS DAVIS. VAMOS , YO SE QUE LA VAS AH PASA BIEN .!!

KARI : SI DAVIS VAMOS …!!

DAVID : OK SOLO POR UE KARI ME LO DICE .!!

TK SE MOLESTO POR LO QUE DIJO DAVIS PERO EL LE HIZO UNA PROMESA AH KARI QUE NO SE IBA AH PELAR CON DAVIS OTRA VEZ.

KARI : ENTONSES DAVIS KEDAMOS PARA EL SABADO A LAS 8 EN MI CASA . OK .!!

LLEGO EL DIA ESPERADO ..!!! DAVIS EN TODA LA SEMANA NO PUDO DORMIR EN SOLO PENSAR EN SU PRIMA DE KARI .."SI ES IGUAL K SU PRIMA Y LE GUSTA TK " ESO ERA LO K LO DESVELABA TODA LA SEMANA …PERO AL FIN LLEGO ESE DIA .

ERA UN SABADO MUY ESPECIAL PARA TK Y PARA KARI YA QUE KUMPLIAN UN MES Y SU PRIMA DE KARI ESTABA DISPUESTA SALIR KON ELLOS

YA ERA DE NOCHE ERAN LAS 8 Y TODO ODAIA ESTABA EN MOVIMIENTO TODO LOS CENTROS COMERCIALES ABIERTOS HASTA TARDE. LA CIUDAD ERA UNA FIESTA TODOS LOS FINES DE SEMANA .!!

EN LA CASA DE KARI :

( DING DONG )!!! YA VOY..!! DIJO KARI

KARI : HOLA AMOR TE ESTABA ESPERANDO .!!

TK : SI ESQUE ME DEMORE POR LAS CALLES ESTABAN REPLETAS Y EL CENTRO COMERCIAL TAMBIEN .!! AH ME OLVIDABA TOMA

Y TK LE DIO UN RAMO DE FLORES KON UN PELCHUE DEL TAMANO DE KARI ELLA TOMA DEL CUELLO AH TK Y LO BESA Y KARI LE PREGUNTA :

KARI : TK AH QUE LUGAR VAMOS AH IR ¿??

TK : TE PARECE BN EL CINE ¿???

KARI : NO ESTA MUY LLENO , AYA SE MEJOR VAMOS AH UN KARAOKE

TK : MMM … Ok .!

KARI : ME OLVIDABA KON TODO ESTO , TK TE PRESENTO AH MI PRIMA NOKO .! NOKO VEN …

Y SALIO UNA JOVEN MUY PARECIDA AH KARI PERO KON EL PELO MAS LARGO Y SE NOTABA QUE ERAN DE LA MISMA EDAD PERO LAS DOS TENIAN UN GRAN PARECIDO

TK : UN GUSTO NOKO ( SE PARECE MUCHO AH KARI )

NOKO : EL GUSTO ES MIO ( MI PRIMA SI QUE TIENE BUENOS GUSTOS ) ( EL CHIKO ESTA BIEN GUAPO)

KARI : TE PASA ALGO NOKO .???

NOKO : NO NAA PRIMA .!!! ( LO SIENTO PRIMA PERO TK VAH AH ESTAR CONMIGO )

KARI : BUENO NOS VAMOS ..!!!

TK : PERO FALTA DAVIS ..!!!

KARI : AH VERDAD … ME OLVIDABA K FALTABA -lo dijo poniéndose un poco roja –

NOKO : KIEN ES ESE TAL DAVIS ..!!

TK : ES UN AMIGO ..!! QUE ESPERO TE AGREDE

NOKO : DE TI TODO ME AGRADA –poniéndose roja y poniendo rojo a tk –

KARI : NOKO K DIJISTE .???

NOKO : NAA

(DING DONG) TAI ABRE ..!!!

TK : K TAI ESTA AKI ¿??? . YO PENSABA K ESTABA DE VIAJE CON SU EQUIPO DE FUTBOL .!!!

KARI : ESK SU EQUIPO FUE DESCALIFICADO Y TUVO QUE REGRESARSE

TK : MMM….!!! Y TAI SAVE LO DE NOSOTROS ¿?????

KARI : MMMM …. NO .!! –lo dijo kon una sonrisa ala k tk no pudo resistirse-

TK : EL TMBRE ESTA KE SUENA ACE RATO MEJOR YO ABRO

KARI : AH… COMO KIERAS .!!

TK ABRE LA PUERTA Y ERA DAVIS CON UN RAMO DE FLORES PARA NOKO , Y KUANDO TK LO VE LE DICE :

TK : DAVIS Y ESAS FLORES NO SON PARA KARI VERDAD.????

DAVIS : NO SEAS TONTO ES PARA NOKO .!!!

TK : OK .! PASA…!!

DAVIS : HABLAS KOMO SI FUERA TU CASA NO .???-lo dijo poniendo rojo ah tk-

TK : VAS AH PASAR O NO..???

DAVIS : OK …!!!

DAVIS PASO Y KARI LE PESENTO AH SU PRIMA ..!!

KARI : DAVIS TE PRESENTO AH MI PRIMA ..!!!

DAVIS : UN GUSTO .!! ( VAYA QUE ES BONITA SU PRIMA DE KARI SE ARECE AH ELLA )

NOKO : UN GUSTO .!! (ES GGGUAAAPO PERO TK ES MUCHO MEJOR )

KARI : UN MOMENTO AH DONDE VAMOS ¿???

TK : AL KARAOKE –le dijo en voz baja-

KARI : OK .! VAMONOS .!!!

DAVIS : AH ONDE VAMOS???

KARI : ES UNA SORPRESA .!!- lo dijo kon una sonrisa que nadie se dio cuenta-

FUE UN LARGO CAMINO EN TREN PERO LLEGARON

YA EN EL KARAOKE :

DAVIS : ESTO ES UN KARAOKE???

KARI : CLARO AH NOKO LE GUSTA CANTAR Y ESCOGIMOS VENIR AKI POR QUE ES UN BUEN LUGAR .!!

DAVIS : BUENO QUE ME KEDA .!!!!

TK : BUENO PASAMOS O NO ¿???

KARI : ASI ..VAMOS .!!!

EN ESO ENTRARON LOS 4 Y SE SENTARON EN UNA MESA SERCA AL ESCENARIO..!!

COMENZO EL SHOW DIJO EL ANIMADOR .!!!

LA CANCION QUE SONO PRIMERO FUE WIND OF CHANGE A LA QUE DAVIS SE ANIMO Y LA CANTO :

I follow the Moskva  
Down to Gorky Park  
Listening to the wind of change  
An August summer night  
Soldiers passing by  
Listening to the wind of change

The world is closing in  
Did you ever think  
That we could be so close, like brothers  
The future's in the air  
I can feel it everywhere  
Blowing with the wind of change

Take me to the magic of the moment  
On a glory night  
Where the children of tomorrow dream away  
in the wind of change

Walking down the street  
Distant memories  
Are buried in the past forever  
I follow the Moskva  
Down to Gorky Park  
Listening to the wind of change

Take me to the magic of the moment  
On a glory night  
Where the children of tomorrow share their dreams  
With you and me  
Take me to the magic of the moment  
On a glory night  
Where the children of tomorrow dream away  
in the wind of change

The wind of change  
Blows straight into the face of time  
Like a stormwind that will ring the freedom bell  
For peace of mind  
Let your balalaika sing  
What my guitar wants to say  
Take me to the magic of the moment  
On a glory night  
Where the children of tomorrow share their dreams  
With you and me  
Take me to the magic of the moment  
On a glory night  
Where the children of tomorrow dream away  
in the wind of change.

AL TERMINAR LA CANCION TODOS EN EL LUGAR LO COMENZARON AH APLAUDIR INCLUSO KARI LA KUAL ESTABA MUY IMPRESIONADA CON DAVIS :

KARI : BRAVO..!!!! DAVIS NO SABIA QUE SABIAS CANTAR .!!

TK : SI DAVIS CANTAS BIEN .!!!

NOKO : BIEN CANTAS MUY BIEN .!!

DAVIS : NO ES PARA NA SOLO HICE LO MEJOR QUE PUDE .!!!

LA SIGUIENTE CANCION FUE LISTEN TO YOUR HEARTH LA CUAL NOKO SE ANIMO AH CANTARLA

I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes yea  
You've built a love but that love falls apart  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark

Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide yea  
They're swept away and nothing is what it seems  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams

Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye

And there are voices that want to be heard.  
So much to mention but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic, the beauty that's been  
When love was wilder than the wind.

Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye.

Listen to your heart mhmmmmm  
I don't know where your going and I don't know why  
Listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye

-durante la cancion se la paso viendo ah tk la cual le provoco que se pusiera rojo el rubio-

TODOS SE QUEDARON SORPRENDIDO POR LA VOZ DE NOKO PARECIA UNA CANTANTE PROFESIONAL SOBRE TODO TK K SE LA PASO VIENDOLA TODA LA CANCION , LA CUAL KARI SE DIO KUENTA PERO NO LE TOMO MAYOR IMPORTANCIA

LA SIGUENTE CANCION FUE CARRIE LA CUAL DAVIS OTRA VES SE ANIMO AH CANTAR PERO ESTA VES IVA DEDICADA PARA ALGUIEN

When light goes down, I see no reason  
For you to cry. We've been through this before  
In every time, in every season,  
God knows I've tried  
So please don't ask for more.

Can't you see it in my eyes  
This might be our last goodbye

Carrie, Carrie, things they change my friend  
Carrie, Carrie, maybe we'll meet again

I read your mind, with no intentions  
Of being unkind, I wish I could explain  
It all takes time, a whole lot of patience  
If it's a crime, how come I feel no pain

-Davis se paso toda la canción haciéndole señales ah kari pero ella solo reía un poco roja-

LA SIGUIENTE CANCION FUE EVERYTHING i do i do it for you LA CUAL TK SE ANIMO AH CANTARLA

Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

Look into your heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all I would sacrifice  
Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way

You can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - Ya I'd die for you

Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

LA CUAL SE ACERCO AH KARI Y LE DIJO K ESA CANCION ERA PARA ELLA Y LA BESO.

EN ESO DAVIS SE ACERCA AL DJ Y LE DICE K PONGA LA CANCION PLEASE FORGIVE ME Y EL DJ CON GUSTO LA PONE

EN ESO DAVIS SE ACERCA AH KARI Y LE DICE :

DAVIS : KARI ESTA CANCION VAH PARA TI-le dijo en el oido-

KARI : MMJU …-lo dijo un poco roja-

DAVIS SE ACERCO Y LA CANTO :

It still feels like our first night together  
Feels like the first kiss and it's getting better baby  
No one can better this  
I'm still holding on and you're still the one  
The first time our eyes met - it's the same feeling i get  
Only feels much stronger - i wanna love ya longer  
You still turn the fire on...

So if you're feeling lonely ... don't  
You're the only one I'd ever want  
I only want a make it good  
So if I love ya a little more than i should...

Please forgive me - i know not what i do  
Please forgive me - i can't stop loving you  
don't deny me - this pain i'm going through  
Please forgive me - if i need ya like i do  
Please believe me - every word i say is true  
Please forgive me - i can't stop loving you.

Still feels like our best times are together  
Feels like the first touch  
We're still getting closer baby  
Can't get close enough  
I'm still holding on - you're still number one  
I remember the smell of your skin  
I remember everything  
I remember all your moves - i remember you  
I remember the nights - ya know i still do.

So if you're feeling lonely... don't  
You're the only one i'd ever want  
I only wanna make it good  
So if I love ya a little more than i should.

Please forgive me - i know not what i do  
Please forgive me - i can't stop loving you  
Don't deny me - this pain i'm going through  
Please forgive me - if i need ya like i do  
Please believe me - every word i say is true  
Please forgive me - i can't stop loving you.

One thing i'm sure of - is the way we make love  
And the one thing i depend on  
Is for us to stay strong  
With every word and every breath i'm praying  
That's why i'm saying...

Please forgive me - i know not what i do  
Please forgive me - i can't stop loving you  
Don't deny me - this pain i'm going through  
Please forgive me - if i need ya like i do  
Never leave me - i don't know what i'd do  
Please forgive me - i can't stop loving you.

AH KARI SOLO LE KEDO SONREIR PERO DENTRO ESTABA UN POCO CONFUNDIDA.!!

YA ERAN LAS 2 AM LOS CHICOS SE TENIAN QUE IR ……

CERCA AL EDIFICIO DE KARI LOS CHICOS DECIDEN IR AL PARQUE AH CONVERDAR UN RATO PEOR NOKO LE DICE AH TK :

NOKO : TK PUEDES VENIR UN RATO????

TK : CLARO POR QUE NO .!!

TK SE ACEROC AH NOKO Y LO PRIMERO QUE HIZO FUE DARLE UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA PERO TK LE PREGUNTA :

TK : POR QUE DISTE UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA????

NOKO : POR PASARLA MUY BIEN CONMIGO .!!

TK : PERO ESTABAS CON LOS 3 NO SOLO CONMIGO .!!

NOKO : HAY HOMBRES (Y SE VAH UN POCO MOLESTA)

DEL OTRO LADO DEL PARQUE DAVIS LE HABIA DICHO AH KARI PARA HABLAR UN RATO Y KARI ACEPTO :

DAVIS : KARI SOLO TE KIERO DECIR ESTO ACE TIEMPO .!!

KARI : DAVIS DIME ..!!!

DAVIS : KARI TU ME GUSTAS MUCHO Y KIERO QUE SEAS MI NOVIA???

KARI : QUEEEEE..??? SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS DAVIS NO ONFNDAS LAS COSAS YO ESTOY KON TK Y NO PUEDO ACERLE ESO AH TK .!!( LO DIJO MUY SEGURA PERO POR DENTRO ESTABA MUY CONFUNDIDA)

DAVIS : KARI LO CIENTO NO QUISE DECIR ESTO .!!

KARI SOLO SE FUE CORRIENDO AH SU EDIFICIO ..

TK : Y KARI ¿???- LE PREGUNTO AH DAVIS-

DAVIS : SE FUE AH SU EDIFIO…DIJO QUE ESTABA CANSADA

TK : OK – LO DIJO UN POCO CONFUNDIDO-

TK : DAVIS COMPANA AH NOKO AH SU CASA YO ME TENGO QUE IR

DAVIS : YO???? POR QUE YO???

TK : SOLO ACOMPANALA Y NO AGAS MAS PREGUNTAS …!! – Y SE FUE –

DAVIS : OK .!! NOKO NOS VAMOS????

NOKO: OK .!!

EN LA CASA DE KARI :

KARI ENTRO CORRIENDO AH SU CUART Y SE ENCERRO Y COMENZO AH PENSAR EN DAVIS Y ELLA DIJO :

KARI : POR QUE PASA ESTO A MI…..

* * *

**QUE TAL LES GUSTO ESPERO QUE SI POR QUE ME EH ESFORZADO .!! ESQUE TOY DE VACACIONES Y TOY INSPIRADO ASI QUE MANDEN SU REVIEW POR QUE ME INPIRAN AH SEGUIR LA HISTORIA .**

**AH ME OLVIDABA .!! LAS CANCIONES SON :**

**WIND OF CHANGE DE SCORPIONS**

**LISTEN TO YOUR HEARTH DE ROXETTE**

**CARRIE DE EUROPE**

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME DE BRYAN ADAMS**

**EVERYTHING i do i do it for you DE BRYAN ADAMS**


	3. LO SIENTO AMOR MIO , LO SIENTO

**LORD PATA GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW LO TOMARE EN CUENTA**

**JEKARI TAMBIEN GRASIAS**

**LUTROVA MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU CONSEJO**

**GUILTY OF LOVING YOU GRACIAS**

**Y NO ME ACUER LOS DEMAS PERO IGULA GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEW.!!**

**AKA LES DEJO LA CONTINUACION DE MI HISTORIA**

* * *

----------------------------------------------------------FLASH BACK---------------------------------------------------------

TAI : KARI QUE PASA???

KARI : NO NADA ..!!! –lo dijo un poco alterado kon lagrimas en sus ojos-

TAI : KARI VEN EN ESTE …..- en ese momento kari le cerro la puerta en la cara y no puedo terminar la frase –

TAI : NO SE QUE TIENE PERO MANANA LO AVERIGUO ..!!

----------------------------------------------------END FLASH BACK------------------------------------------------------

EN ESE MOMENTO NOKO LE TOCO LA PUERTA Y LE PREGUNTO:

NOKO : KARI TE SIENTE BIEN???

KARI : NO ..!!

NOKO : PUEDO ENTRAR??

KARI : OK PASA .!!!!

CUANDO NOKO ENTRO KARI SE AVENTO…… Y LA ABRAZO-que ustedes pensaron que ya se había dado cuenta lo que noko sentía por tk , no todavía no –

KAIR : PRIMA NOS QUE ME PASA.!!!

NOKO : QUE PASO PRIMITA.!!!-lo dijo muy ipocritamente pero kari no se había dado cuenta porque estaba muy confusa-

KARI : ES QUE HOY EN EL PARQUE, DAVIS ME DIJO QUE ME QUERIA Y QUERIA QUE ESTE CONEL ..!!

NOKO : Y TU QUE LE DIJISTE????(VAMOS DI QUE SI PARA QUE ME KEDE KON TK )

KARI : NO LE DIJE QUE YO ESTABA CON TK , PERO NO SE QUE PASO DENTRO DE MI QUE DECIA QUE LE DIGA K SI …PERO YO AMO A TK PERO NOSE QUE CIENTO POR DAVIS ES ALGO MUY CONFUSO –y se puso ah llorar en los hombros de noko-

NOKO : COMO QUE NO SABES… TU ESTAS ENAMORADA DE LOS 2 /!!!

KARI : TU CREES??PERO YO AMO AH TK PERO NOS QUE CIENTO POR DAVIS ¿?

NOKO : POR ESO TU TAS ENAMORADA DE LOS 2 Y TU DEBES SEGUIR AL CORAZON .!!!

KARI : PERO ULTIMAMENTE NOTO MUY DISTRAIDO AH TK …!!! PERO AH DAVIS LO NOTO MAS ATENTO CONMIGO

NOKO : YO PIENSO QUE DEBES DARTE UN TIEMPO TU MISMA Y DE HAY PENSAR EN TODO SOBRE TODO EN TK Y DAVIS .!!!

KARI : SI CREO QUE SI ….!!!(AHORA COMO LE DIGO A TK QUE ESTOY CONFUNDIDA)

NOKO : (SI SUPIERSA QUE YO LE CONTE A TAI QUE ESTAS CON TK .!!) PRIMA NO TE PREOCUPES YA PASARA TODO .!!

--------------------------------------------------------FLASH BACK ----------------------------------------------------

TAI : NOKO SABES QUE PASA CON KARI ..!!! ENTRO MUY DESESPERADA AH SU CUARTO

NOKO : CREO POR QUE SE PELEO CON TK .!!!

TAI : SE PELEO CON TK ..!! SI ELLOS ERAN BUENOS AMIGOS .!!!

NOKO : AMIGOS??? ENAMORADOS DIRAS .!!

TAI : COMO QUE ENAMORADOS .!!

NOKO : QUE NO SABIAS, ELLOS ESTAN HACE UN MES ..!!!

TAI : LO VOY AH MATAR …!!!-y salió corriendo de su casa con dirección a la casa de tk-

NOKO : VAYA QUE HUMOR …!!! MEJOR VOY A PREGUNTARLE A KARI QUE ES LO QUE TIENE ..!!!

----------------------------------------------------END FLASH BACK--------------------------------------------------

EN CASA DE TK :

DiNG DONG .!!!!

TK : SEGURO ES MAMA QUE OLVIDO OTRA VEZ SUS LLAVES …!!!

TK : HERMANO…!!! QUE SORPRESA.!!!

MATT : QUE NO PUEDO VENIR A VISITARTE????

TK : TU SABES QUE AQUÍ ERES BIENVENIDO .!!

MATT : YA MOCO NO ME HAGAS LLORAR …!!!

TK : VEN SIENTATE …!!

MATT : Y MAMA???

TK : TRABAJANDO …. YA SABES COMO ES ELLA QUE NUNCA PARA EN LA CASA…!!!

MATT : AH.!!

TK : Y COMO ESTA PAPA??

MATT : BIEN COMO SIEMPRE OCUPADO EN SU TRABAJO

TK : ENTONS SERA CUESTION DE VERNOS MAS SEGUIDO .!!!

MATT : LO DUDO POR QUE AHORA PASO MAS TIEMPO CON SORA..!!

TK : CON SORA??? PORQUE SERA –lo dijo en un tono medio burlon-

MATT : QUE NO SABIAS .!!! YO ESTOY CON SORA HACE MAS DE UN MES .!!!

TK: IGUAL K Y…..-tk no pudo terminar la frase por que se acordó que su hermano se burlaría de el si se entra que esta con kari-

MATT : TU MOCO .!! JAJAJAJA ….QUIEN ES LA CIEGA .!!!!

TK :NO TE EXPRESES ASI DE KARI –lo ultimo se le escapo-

MATT : ASI QUE ESTAS CON KARI .!!! … POR FIN TE ATREVIST E A DECIRLE LO QUE SIENTES POR ELLA .!!!

TK : Y TU COMO SABES LO QUE SIENTO POR ELLA .!!!

MATT: TK ERA OVIO .!! SE NOTABA AH KILOMETROS..!!

TK : BUENO CAMBIEMOS DE TEMA .!! MATT DESEAS ALGO QUE TOMAR??

MATT : AGUA POR FAVOR …!!!

EN ESE MOMENTO TK SE VA A LA COCINA Y MATT SE QUEDA EN LA SALA PERO UN FUERTE RUIDO INTERRUMPE A LOS HERMANOS TAKAISHI (n/a : CREO QUE ESE ES SU APELLIDO , PERO SI ME EQUIVOCO POR FA CORRIGANME)

MATT : YA VOY ..!!! (KIEN TOCARA ASI)

MATT : TAI QUE SORPRE….- no pudo terminar la frase por que tai entro como un toro y enpujo a matt

TAI : NO TE ESCONDAS ENANO LLORON .!!!!

MATT : HEY .!! QUE PASA ..???

TAI : SAL TK SE QUE ESTAS AQUÍ.!!!

TK : HAY VOY .!! … QUE PASO .!!??

TAI : COMO SE TE OCURRE ESTAR CON MI HERMANA –se le tiro encima tirándole un punete-

MATT : DEJALO EN PAZ.!!

TK : MATT NO TE METAS QUE YO PUEDO SOLUCIONAR MIS PROBLEMAS .!!

MATT : -agarrando ah tai- TK NO SEAS TONTO TE PUEDE MATAR .!!

TAI : MATT SUELTAME…!! –le dijo a matt lo cual lo empujo-

TK : TAI PERO YO AMO A TU HERMANA.!!!

TAI : PERO SI LA AMARAS NO PELEARIAS CON ELLA COMO LO HICISTE HOY ..!!

TK : PELEAR ..??? YO NO EH PELEADO CON TU HERMANA SI HOY CUMPLIMOS UN MES…!!

TAI : PERO COMO KARI ENTRO LLORANDO A MI CASA .!! …. Y NOKO ME DIJO QUE USTEDES DOS HABIAN PELEADO…!!!

TK : NOKO TE DIJO ESO …???

TAI : SI ESO ME DIJO .!!! PER OENTONS POR QUE ESTA SE SIENTE MAL KARI ..!!

TK : NO LO SE ..??

MATT : BUENO TAI SE TE PASO TU MAL HUMOR .!!!

TAI : COMO LO SIENTO ..!!! SORRY .!!- y se fue corriendo a su casa

TK : NADIE ENTENEDE A LOS KAMILLA.!!

MATT : JAJAJA

EN CASA DE KARI :

KARI NO PODIA DORMIR POR ESO LE PIDIO AYUDA A NOKO

KARI : NOKO AYUDAME …!!!

NOKO : AH QUE TE AYUDO SON LAS 12:00AM DEJAME DORMIR…ESTA BIEN ( TODO POR QUE VAS A DEJAR SOLO A MI TK ..!

KARI : COMO LE DIGO …!!!

NOKO : ESTAS SEGURA DE QUE QUIERES HACER ESTO .!!!

KARI : SI POR QUE FALTAN 2 SEMANAS PARA LA VACACIONES Y ME VOY 1 SEMANA A LA CASA DE MI ABUELA A LAS AFUERAS DE ODAIBA Y AHÍ QUIERO PENSAR TODO .!!!

NOKO : BUENO SI INSISTE ( BIEN SE VA Y ME DEJA SOLA CON TK ).!!

NOKO : DILE QUE TE VAS A EL CASA DE TU ABUELA Y YA ESTA HAY LO PIENSAS MEJOR .!!!

KARI : SI LE VOY AH DECIR LA VERDAD .!!!

AL DIA SIGUIENTE :

RING RING …!!!

TK : HELLO ..?

KARI : HOLA AMOR .!!

TK : KARI.!!! NECESITO HABLAR CONTIGO .!!!

KARI : YO TAMBIEN …

TK :MEJOR NOS ENCOTRAMOS EN EL PARQUE QUE QUEDA AL FRENTE DE TU EDIFICIO.!!

KARI : OK…! A LAS 10 .!

TK : A LAS 10 .!!

---------------------------------------------------------FLASH BACK--------------------------------------------------------

KARI : NOKO LO LLAMO O NO..??

NOKO : SI LLAMALO Y DILE QUE QUIERES HABLAR CON EL .!!

KARI : PERO SON LAS 7 ..!!!

NOO : NO IMPORTA .!! LLAMALO .!!!

KARI : OK .!

--------------------------------------------------END FLASH BACK----------------------------------------------------------

NOKO : QUE TE DIJO TK ¿???

KARI : QUE TAMBIEN QUIERE HABLAR CONMIGO.!!!

NOKO : YA VEZ QUE TE PASO .!! TE MORISTE .!!

* * *

TK : QUE RARO DE QUE QUERIA HABLAR CONMIGO ¿? AH YA SE SEGURO POR LO DE AYER DE LO QUE DIJO TAI .!!! PARA SOLUCIONAR EL MALENTENDIDO .!!! JAJAJ KARI COMO SE PREOCUPA POR MI AUNQUE SEA SOLO UNA TONTERIA..!! SE NOTA QUE ME AMA COMO YO A ELLA PERO YA SE…NO VOY AH DECIR NADA PARA QUE ELLA SOLA ME DIGA LAS COSAS .!!! XD.!!

YA EN EL PARQUE :

TK ESTABA JUNT O A UN ARBOL ESPERANDO A KARI PERO ELLA NO LLEGABA Y TK COMENZABA A PREOCUPARSE , PERO EN ESE MOMENTO SE APARECE KARI .!! QUIEN SALUDA INDIFERENTE A TK!!

TK : KARI QUE TIENES ..!!!

KARI : AMOR ES QUE TE QUERIA DECIR QUE ME VOY AH CASA DE MI ABUELA POR UNA SEMANA..!!- lo dijo casi llorando-e

TK : MMMM…PERO POR QUE SI HABIAMOS QUEDADO PASAR LAS VACACIONES JUNTOS

KARI : AMOR LO SIENTO PERO MI ABUELA ESTA MAL Y TENGO QUE VERLA – kari le mintió a tk!!! – (n/a : que trágico kari le mintió a tk .!!! noc por que se me ocurrió eso pero bueno para que se ponga emocionante la historia)

TK : TE ENTIENDO AMOR MEJOR ANDA CORRE Y ALISTAS TUS COSAS .!!

KARI : PERO .!!!

TK : VAMOS AMOR TE ENTIENDO .!! YO TAMBIEN TENGO ABUELA Y NO ME GUSTARIA DEJARLA EN ESTOS MOMENTOS .!!

KARI SE SINTIO MAL POR QUE LE HABIA MENTIDO AH TK PERO QUE IBA A HACER SI YA LO HABIA HECHO, AHORA LE QUEDABA ORDENARSE EN SUS PENSAMIENTOS.!!

LOS 2 SE DESPIDIERON CON UN FUERTE BESO QUE NINGULO DE LOS 2 QUIZO SEPARARSE DE SI MISMO PEOR A KARI SE LE HACIA TARDE EL TREN SALIA A LAS 12 Y ELLA NO HABIA ALISTADO SUS MALETAS …..!

KARI TOMO RUMBO A SU CASAS PERO EN EL CAMINO DIJO:

KARI : _LO SIENTO AMOR MIO LO SIENTO .!!!_

* * *

**QUE TAL LES GUSTO .!! ESPERO QUE SI POR QUE ESTABA INSPIRADO .!!**

**DEJEN REVIEWS…!!!**


	4. LA CONFUNCION DE KARI

_**Gracias por su reviews **_

_**LORDPATAMON**_

_**JEKARI**_

_**GUILTY OF LOVING YOU**_

_**Y no me acuerdo maz.!!! **_

_**Pero igual gracias.!!! **_

_**Nos vemos maz tarde .!!! **_

_**Ah me olvidaba antes que lean este fic's me encantaría que escuche la canción : (no se si es amor de roxette) pero la letra esta muy buena.!!**_

Al dia siguiente la kari salió temprano a la estación de trenes para visitar a su abuelita (que estaba enferma) sin avisar a nadie ni siquiera a noko quien dormía con ella (n/a: recordamos que Noko es la prima de Kari quien quiere estar con Tk)

Cuando Noko se despertó se dio cuenta que si prima no estaba y ella sabia que era el momento presiso para quitarle a Tk.

Davis se las había arreglado para viajar al pueblo de la abuela de kari quien quedaba a las afueras de Odaiba , Davis había viajado en el mismo tren que Kari pero Kari no se percato que Davis estaba en el mismo tren …

Tk cuando se levanto le dijo ah matt:

Matt me prestas tu carro

Tk tu estas loco no tienes la mayoría de edad para manejar .!!-dijo el rubio mayor

Matt pero papa me ensenio a manejar..(n/a : disculpen pero tengo la letra "enie" asi que pido disculpas) y yo se que puedo manejar por la ciudad ..!!

Tk no molestes aparte para que quieres mi carro…!! – dio el rubio mayor un poko molesto

Es que quiero visitar a kari antes que se vaya ..!!

Mmmm …… -dijo matt un poco picaro.!! No será que te estas enamorando de Kari.!!!!

Matt tu estas loco Kari solo es mi amiga y aparte si lo estoy no es tu problema.!!!

Ok.!!! Mejor anda a baniarte si quieres que te lleve donde Kari…!

Gracias matt …!!!! – y se fue corriendo a la ducha.!!

Ahhh la adolescencia si Tai supiera que estas con kari te mata ..!!!- dijo el rubio en voz baja

En la casa de Kari :

Noko por que estas tan feliz.. – dijo tai un poco molesto

No por nada por que siento que hoy va a ser un buen dia, pero veo k no es tu dia – dijo la prima muy feliz

No me gusto para nada la noticia que me dijiste ayer .!! – dijo el moreno un poco molesto

Cual la que tk esta con kari, a mi tampoco me gusta mucho esa relación, ya se… que tal si terminamos con esa relación para cienpre.1!- dijo noko con una cara de felicidad

Tu tas loca ….. esa relación no me cae pero tampoco voy a hacerle danio a mi hermana sino a ese tonto de takeru..!

Bueno como quieras, pero esa relación no me gusta para nada y yo voy a estar con tk – lo ultimo lo dijo en voz baja

Bueno yo me voy .- dijo tai muy serio.

Para donde vas … - dijo noko un poco confundida

A golpear a un idota .!!! – y salió como un toro …!!

Mmm no le hagas mucho danio ah mi tk …!!- dijo noko un poco serio pero tai no la escucho

En ese momento noko se metió a su cuarto y se encerro

Mientras tanto tk estaba en camino con matt en su carro pero nadie decía una sola palabra….

Matt como vas con Sora…!!

Caray mocoso … no te metas en mi vida …. – dio el rubio mayor un poco serio

Parece que no te va muy bien con Sora.. ah ya me acorde tai esta con sora…..- dijo en rubio menor con una sonrisa muy picara….

El rubio dio una frenada con el carro haciendo que tk se golpee la cabeza pero no muy fuerte

Au me dolio mucho..!!- dijo Tk un poco molesto

Sóbate .!! pero como que sora esta con tai…!!

Solo te dije de broma…. Pero yo pensé que no te importaba Sora…- dijo tk muy picaro….!!

Mira mejor nos apuramos por que estamos en medio de la pista o sino tu kari se vaya…- dijo matt dando una gran carcajada

Ok no te respondo porque quiero ver a kari antes que se vaya asi que apurate …!!- dijo tk muy serio..!

Vaya que te importa kari..!! …….. ok .. mejor matame con la mirada tk ..!!

En eso llegaron a la casa de kari , matt lo espero a tk en su carro y tk subió a buscar a kari, toco la puerta ….nadie le abria pero en eso noko salió …

Hola guapo..!! …..pasa..

Tk se puso rojo por lo que dijo noko pero paso….

Tk quieres algo ..!! café, agua, algo..!!

No . solo vine ah buscar a kari..

Pasa esta en su cuarto – dijo noko con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Ok..!!

Cuando entro vio la foto que tenia con ella cuando fueron a new york …. Y la comenzó a mirar y le vino miles de recuerdos en la cabeza

----------------------------------------------------FLASH BACK-------------------------------------------------------------

_Tk ven acercate mas ..!!- dijo kari un poco roja_

_Kari ya estoy muy cerca..!!_

_Ok .!!! click..!!_

_A ver para ver la foto .!!! – dijo el rubio con la ara roja como un tomate_

_Mmm por que no sale ..!! –dijo kari un poco molesta_

_Ya tranquilízate si va a salir..!!-dijo tk con una sonrisa …_

_Ok.!! – kari se sonrojo mucho por la sonrisa de tk _

_Click.!!!_

_Por fin – dijo kari muy feliz..!!_

_Aver- dijo tk un poco rojo _

_Tk sales muy lindo – dijo kari un poco picara.._

_Tu también kari – dijo el rubio rojo como un tomate…!_

* * *

END FLASH BACK-------------------------------------------------------------

Tk tu me gustas mucho – dijo noko a las espaldas de tk

Noko? , - volteo para mirarla y le dijo ..

Noko tu eres la prima de kari y no le puedes hacer eso …!! Aparte yo kiero mucho a kari…!

Tk .! pero tu me gustas mucho – lo dijo acercándose peligrosamente a tk .!!

Pero noko tu no ….. – tk no puedo terminar de decirlo cuando noko se le avento y lo beso con fuerzas … en eso entra tai al cuarto de su hermana para decile a noko que ya había regresado y lo vio a noko encima de tk y le dijo

En ese momento tk aparta a noko y lo ve a tai y le dice

Tai no es lo que piensas …. – dijo en rubio muy asustado

No mentira vino y entro como loco al cuarto y se me tiro encima – dijo noko muy seria

Ensima que estas con mi hermana no te conformas y estas su prima..!! a no tu me la vas ah pagar – dijo tai como un loco corretiando a tk por todo la casa …

Tai no es cierto yo vine a buscar a kari y noko me ….-el rubio no pudo terminar de decir lo que quería cuando tai se le avento y lo golpeo

Noko solo veía parada a un costado de la pelea …..se canso de ver y se metió a su cuarto ….

Tk solo se protegía la cara ya que tai lo golpeba por todos lados ..!

En eso tai se para y le dice :

Tk vete y no te acerques a mi hermana porque si te veo junto ah ella lo vas a lamentar.!!

Tai yo quiero mucho a tu hermana y no la voy a dejar asi por que asi , aparte dejame explicarte como fue todo …!!

Tk vete antes de que te golpe mas .!!!

Ok me voy pero no voy ah dejar a tu hermana- dijo el rubio menor marchandose

Tai al escuchar esto iba a Salir corriendo detrás del rubio pero lo pensó bien y se detuvo

Tai solo se encerro en su cuarto a pensar lo que había hecho , había golpeado al enamorado de su hermana pero también había golpeado a su compañero de aventuras, tai solo entro a la ducha y se baño por un buen rato y se hecho a dormir .!!!

Mientras tanto : Matt esperaba esperadno afuera del edificio de kari y cuadno vio ah su hermano un poco golpeado y le pregunta :

Tk que paso

Nada en la casa te cuento ..

Ambos marcharon a casa sin decir ni una sola palabra…!!

Kari había llegado al pueblo de su abuela … mientras bajaba del tren se dio con una gran sorpresa que Davis estaba hay bajando por otra puerta a kari solo le quedo saludar a su amigo y preguntarle que hacia en ese lugar..

Davis que haces por aquí..??? – dijo la castaña sorprendida

Vine por ti kari.!!

Que ..??? por mi …! Pero si yo quiero a tk

Pero dime que no sientes nada por mi..!! – dijo el moreno muy serio..!

Davis tu eres mi amigo y naa mas

Pero kari .! – en eso el moreno se acerco y….

_**

* * *

**__**Y que tal les gusto espero que si ….!!! **_

_**Me quedo muy corto pero se me acabaron las ideas asi que discúlpenme**_

_**Ha y dejen reviews..!! **_


	5. MALDITAS CONFUCIONES

_**Bueno aquí les dejo la continuación de de la historia espero que les guste este penúltimo cap… dejen review.!! **_

_

* * *

_

- Bueno llegamos , ahora si me puedes decir que es lo que paso tk? – dijo el rubio mayor muy serio

- Por favor no me preguntes , pronto te enteraras .!- dijo tk un poco molesto

- Entonces ven a comer .!

- No tengo hambre, mejor me voy a dormir .!

- Bueno como quieras .!! yo voy a cocinar para mi solo

* * *

MIENTRAS TANTO KARI :

- No Davis ni te me acerques – dijo kari muy seria

- Pero kari solo quería - No pudo terminar la frase por la bofetada de kari .!

- Pero porque hiciste eso , solo quería demostrarte lo que sentía

- Pero como te atreves , si tu sabes que soy novia de tk

- Kari lo siento – dijo Davis con vergüenza

- Mira mejor dime que haces aquí – dijo kari muy seria .!

- Solo vine a acompañarte un tiempo – dijo Davis con la mano en la cabeza tipo anime

- Que?? Como que para acompañarme, si yo vengo a visitar a mi abuela y para …. – la pequeña se inmuto con el beso que Davis le dio "que me pasa porque no reacciono o será que a mi también me gusta Davis, no!! No puede ser me estoy confundiendo yo misma

- Que te pasa idiota.!! - dijo kari muy roja

- Que me vas a decir que no te gusto

- Si , no no me gusto!! – dijo kari muy roja y confundida

- Ah entonces beso mejor que takeru.! – dijo Davis muy feliz

- Mira mejor vete o sino le digo a tk….

- Que te besaste conmigo y te gusto el beso que nos dimos – dijo Davis interrumpiendo a kari

- No , mejor vete – dijo kari muy molesta con Davis

- Ok esta bien yo me voy pero solo te digo algo yo se que te gusto el beso y no me voy a dar por vencido – dijo el moreno muy serio

- En eso Davis tomo el primer tren que se iba para odaibay se marcho , a kari solo le quedo irse a la casa de su abuela

* * *

EN CASA DE TK :

"no se que me pasa , todo es muy confuso primero noko se me vino encima , después tai me pega , que mas me puede pasar , mejor me voy a descansar "

* * *

Donde estoy

- En el mar – dijo una bola naranja con alas

- Patamon , que hago yo aquí? – dijo tk muy confundido

- Estas aquí por el amor – dijo una gata muy pensativa

- Gatomon.!!- exclamaron los compañeros

- Tk tu tienes que buscar a kari – dijo patamon muy serio

- Porque? Esta en peligro? – dio tk muy preocupado

- Solo búscala y lo sabrás .!

- Ok, esta bien .! kari…. Kari ….

- Tk acá estoy – se escuchó la voz de kari cada ves mas lejos

- Kari donde estas?? Po que te escucho cada vez mas lejos..!!- dijo tk preocupado

- La estas perdiendo – dijeron los digitales alejándose de tk .!

- Como que la estoy perdiendo .!! patamooooooon .!!!!!!!

- Patamon , kari donde estarán .!!!

* * *

Que horrible sueño .!! mejor llamo a kari y después le pregunto a izzy si sabe algo de patamon

* * *

Mientras tanto kari :

Ring ring .!!

- Hello?

**- HOLA AMOR COMO ESTAS?**

- Bien tk y tu?

**- BIEN SOLO LLAMABA PARA SALUDAR A LA LUZ DE MI VIDA **

- Aya .!!

**- KARI QUE PASA TE NOTO UN POCO EXTRANIA **

- Nada amor te parece – dijo kari nerviosa

**- SEGURA AMOR..?**

- Tk necesito hablar contigo .!

**- DIME..!**

- Mejor hablamos cuando este en odaiba

**- OK AMOR CUIDATE BYE .!**

- Ok cuídate te amo

* * *

No se porque le he hablado asi a tk será por lo que paso ayer con Davis , mejor llamo a mi familia para ver como están

EN CASA DE TAI :

- Ring ring .!!

- Noko contesta!

- Tai me estoy cambiando , porque no contestas tu en vez de estar jugando play station (n/a: esto me dice mi hermano cuando suena el teléfono )

- Ok esta bien .!

- Hello?

**- HEY HERMANO COMO ESTAS ..!**

- kari .!! bien y tu

**- BIEN EXTRANIANDOLOS , TK HA IDO HA IDO POR LA CASA?**

- No hermana no lo he visto " si supiera que ayer casi lo mato"

**- A… Y NOKO COMO ESTA?**

- Se esta cambiando "si supiras que beso ayer a tu amado"

**- Y PAPA Y MAMA? **COMO** ESTAN?**

- Trabajando pero ya me he enterado de que eres novia de takeru

**- JAJAJA….! SI SOY SU NOVIA , PERO AHORA COMO NO ESTOY NO ME LO VAYAS A MATAR!**

- No por ahora!! – dijo muy serio

**- BUENO HERMANO ME VOY , LA ABUELA TE MANDA SALUDOS **

- Dile que se cuide , que pronto voy por aya

**- OK.! BYE .! **

* * *

"porque noko me habrá besado, pero hay un problema parece que me gusto el beso de noko , pero y kari, yo la amo y no voy a hacerle daño, mejor me voy ha bañarme y voy a hablar con tai de hombre a hombre .!"

- Listo – dijo takeru

- Listo para que? – dijo matt tratando de molestarlo

- A ti que te importa

- Pero que yo sepa kari no esta, ha ya se te vas con otra!! – dijo matt muy picaro

- Claro que no , pero a ti que te importa , adiós – dijo takeru muy serio entrando al baño

* * *

_**Bueno espero que les allá gustado dejen review ….!!! **_

_**A me olvidaba el prox cap será el ultimo .!**_

_**Atte : TK. ENZO**_


End file.
